NPC List
This is a list of all NPC Characters in the BSH RP. 'Officers:' *Admiral Jonathan Vangard - Commander of Colonial Forces, Aerilon *Colonel Sackhoff - Commander of the Hephaestus during the Aquaria operation. *Colonel Jonathan Rand - Commander of the Hades. *Major Jessica Mitchell - former Hyperion CAG, current Hephaestus CAG. *Lieutenant James Frost - Hyperion Marine officer. *Lieutenant Thad Gilner - Hyperion Viper pilot, brother of Marilee Gilner. *Lieutenant "Smokey" - Hyperion Viper pilot, involved in the Aquaria rescue. *Lieutenant Kieth Brunswick - Hades OOD. *Lieutenant Anna Bates - Hades Squadron Leader. *Lieutenant JG Lucy Sherad - Hyperion Raptor pilot. *Lieutenant JG Michael "Serpent" Carlos - Hyperion Viper pilot, roommate of Chris Wilson. *Lieutenant JG Calvin Bendis - Marine officer, killed May 26th. *Lieutenant JG Manius Granius - Hyperion Viper pilot, son of Marcus Granius. *Ensign Edwards - Hades Viper pilot, 26 YO, Female, Picon. *Ensign "Springer" - Hyperion Viper pilot, seriously injured on Aquaria, resigned to flight instructor duties. *Ensign Cronus - Roommate of Samantha Casey, KIA Battle of Caprica. *Ensign Trevor - Roommate of Samantha Casey, KIA Battle of Caprica. *Ensign Stacy "Spaz" - Roommate of Samantha Casey, KIA Battle of Caprica. *Ensign Publius Granius - Hyperion Raptor pilot, son of Marcus Granius. *Ensign Howard Tucker - Acting OOD, Hermes. *Ensign Raymong Wahl - CIC officer. *Ensign Hendrickson - Hyperion Viper nugget. *Ensign Fietti - Hyperion Viper nugget. *Cadet "Joker" Wilks - Hyperion Viper nugget, KIA Battle of Caprica. *"Greg" - Hyperion Tactical Officer. *"Thomas" - Hyperion Helsman. *"Howler" Whitfield - Male Hyperion Raptor Pilot. 'Enlisted:' *Chief Petty Officer Lucia Hoffman - Hyperion Engineer, wife of Fredrick Hoffman. *Gunnery Sergeant Brian Marks - former Hyperion Master-at-Arms, killed during mutiny, un-revealed Cylon. *Gunnery Sergeant Cobb - typical hard-as-nails NCO, tech specialization *Sergeant First Class Jack Anderson - Hyperion scout sniper, partner to Zoe Hackett. *Sergeant First Class Fauller - Hyperion special operations marine. *Sergeant Dawkins - Hyperion marine, team leader on Aerilon Star raid of May 10th. *Sergeant Higgins - Hyperion marine, typically tasked with training new recruits. *Corporal Dayton - Hyperion marine, combat engineer. *Corporal Dean Cooper - Hyperion marine, brother of Sarah Cooper. *Private First Class Gnaeus Kendrick - Hyperion marine, brother of Delphine Kendrick. *Corporal Ben - Hyperion marine, Tauron. *Specialist Hunter Price - Hyperion engineer, brother of Cadence Price. *Crewman George Hanson - Hyperion deckhand. *Private Liam - Hyperion marine. *"Waffles" - Hyperion Deckhand 'Civilians:' *Chloe Sarrna - Infant child of Oliver and Emily Scarrna. *Hannah - Adopted daughter of Oliver and Emily Scarrna. *Alexander Hoffman - Son of Fredrick and Lucia Hoffman. *Georg Galatas - Son of Aristides Galatas. *Mathis Bennet - Younger brother of Amber Bennet. *Savannah Bennet - Younger sister of Amber Bennet. *Mercedes Blake - Wife of Joseph Blake. *Albert Blake - Son of Joseph and Mercedes Blake. *Brooke Mendler - Younger sibling of Vanessa Mendler. *Mary Sue Devanthal - Mother of Vincent Devanthal. *Thomas Devanthal - Father of Vincent Devanthal. *Kyle Devanthal - Sibling of Vincent Devanthal. *Corey Devanthal - Sibling of Vincent Devanthal. *John Devanthal - Sibling of Vincent Devanthal. *Jenna Devanthal - Sibling of Vincent Devanthal. *Jo Lynn Devanthal - Sibling of Vincent Devanthal. *Tessa - Aerilon Star bartender. *Maggie O'Shay - Sister of Richard O'Shay. *Gavin O'Shay - Nephew of Richard O'Shay. *Grace O'Shay - Neice of Richard O'Shay. *Haylee Cox - Daughter and employee of Jarvis Cox. *Simone Miller - Wife of Henry Miller, former communications officer of the Xenia. *Wolfgang Miller - Son of Henry Miller, former apprentice security officer of the Xenia. *Thomas Miller - Son of Henry Miller. Category:General Info Category:Characters